Petit Garçon cherche papa
by Akaya l'Elfe
Summary: Harry, orphelin cherche ses parents avec l'aide de son ami de l'orphelinat. Il espère rentrer chez lui... Avec ses parents.. S'ils viennent le chercher
1. Chapter 1

Dislcamer : Rien ne m'appartient à part peut –être la fiction… Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à notre cher J.K Rowling.. ( qui m'a beaucoup déçu lors de son dernier tome.. )

Relation père/fils : Severus/Harry

Pairing : HP/ ? ?

Attention à l'avenir relation entre hommes donc puristes et ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de relation veuillez retourner en arrière ! !

Note de l'auteur : Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous, en espérant que cette petite fiction (qui est ma première) vous plaira ! !

Chapitre 1 : 

Depuis qu'Harry savait parler et comprenait le monde qui l'entourait, il ne connaissait que les murs de l'orphelinat où il vivait depuis qu'il avait 1 an et demi. On ne savait pas qui l'avait laissé devant le bâtiment mais bizarrement, chaque famille qui venait visiter l'orphelinat personne ne le choisissait.. Pourtant il avait plein de charme !

Un petit nez rebondi, de belles pommettes, un regard d'un vert qu'on pourrait les confondre avec deux émeraudes. Pourtant personne ne voulait du petit garçon qui avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Les gens avaient raison de se méfier de lui, car le petit garçon était différent des autres. Oui bien différent.

Un soir, alors qu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, un de ses aînés, Jeff, lui avait raconté une histoire extraordinaire.. Au nord de l'Ecosse, il existait un château où on pouvait appendre la magie, et Harry y croyait dur comme fer. Alors il se mit à questionner son ami, et celui-ci lui avait dit en rigolant qu'il n'avait qu'à essayer d'attraper une chouette et de lui donner une lettre.

Harry était euphorique de cette nouvelle, alors tous les jours qui suivirent cette conversation il se mit à regarder la forêt qui bordait le parc de l'orphelinat. Jeff qui traînassait dans le parc vit le petit Harry allongé dans l'herbe scrutant quelque chose dans l'arbre. Il s'approcha doucement, et s'allongea près de lui.

Eh bien petit Harry, que regarde-tu ?

Je cherche une chouette.

Une chouette ? ! Mais pourquoi faire ?

Tu m'as dit que je pouvais envoyer des messages, je vais essayer de retrouver mes parents.

Tu sais, Harry… commença Jeff. La vérité est parfois dangereuse.. Laisse tes parents où ils sont, nous sommes ta famille, ici ! Tu ne rencontreras jamais de familles avec autant d'enfants ! !

Oui, je sais.. marmonna Harry.. mais je veux y croire ! Et puis je veux voir une chouette ! ! Laisse-moi maintenant où tu vas les faire fuir !

Jeff regarda doucement son cadet, il savait très bien qui était Harry puisque celui-ci était repérable à sa cicatrice. Oui, notre petit Harry était connu.. Mais pas dans notre monde. Jeff avait reçu sa lettre il y a maintenant deux ans. Il avait pris qu'un mage noir avait tué par un petit garçon, un Potter, et qu'apparemment il avait un stigmate en forme d'éclair sur le front. Et Harry correspondait bien à cette description. Il avait appris pour le sort des Potter.. Une mort bien douloureuse, causé par ce même mage noir.

Bien sur il n'avait dit à personne que Harry Potter était dans son orphelinat. Il ne voulait pas que le petit garçon qu'il avait appris à aimer comme son petit frère ne soit considéré comme une bête de foire.

0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o

Harry s'approcha doucement de la forêt scrutant les arbres à la recherche des chouettes. Il essaya de les distinguer entre les branches et les feuilles mais rien n'y faisait il n'en voyait aucune. Harry commença à attendre pour les voir se rentrer au nid.

LA quête d'Harry mis deux semaines. Il veillait tous les jours au même endroit ayant repéré un trou dans l'arbre en se disant que cela devait être sûrement un nid de chouette. Mais Jeff en voyant le garçon toujours au même endroit avait décidé de l'aider.

Harry, tu sais les chouettes dorment le jour, pour les voir il faut qu'il fasse nuit, et si tu as beaucoup de chance tu peux les apercevoir soit à l'aube soit à la tombée de la nuit.

Wahou ! ! Tu es en sais des choses ! Dis moi, quand j'aurai ton âge je serai aussi tout ça ?

Bien sur, mais tu as bien le temps d'apprendre ! Si tu veux je t'aide à trouver une chouette comme ça tu en sauras plus que les petits de cinq ans ? !

Je ne suis pas petit !

Oui, tu es un grand de cinq ans, c'est mieux ? rigola Jeff

Moui.

Jeff avait décidé d'aller dans la forêt avant la fin du repas pour tromper la surveillance. Une fois dans la forêt, Jeff et Harry attendirent au pied d'un arbre d'où l'on pouvait voir le trou de chouette.

Alors que la nuit tombé tout juste en cet été, un petit hululement se fit entendre.

Jeff ! c'est chouette !

Doucement Harry, tu vas la faire fuir ! murmura le plus vieux.

Il faut qu'on l'attrape ! il faut que j'envoie un message à mes parents !

D'accord.

Jeff se leva doucement et s'approcha de la chouette, cette dernière le regarda en essayant de discerner ses gestes. Il montra son bras et parla à la chouette.

De là où il se trouvait Harry n'arrivait pas à distinguer les paroles de son ami, mais en revanche, un immense sourire naquit sur son visage lorsque la chouette se posa sur le bras de Jeff avait toute la grâce qu'elle possédait.

Alors qu'Harry la regardait avec fascination, la chouette posa ses deux grands yeux et le dévisagea. Elle était magnifique, jamais Harry n'avait vu un si bel animal. La chouette était entièrement blanche, et un de grands yeux bleus. Jeff s'approcha de Harry pour que la chouette soit en face de lui.

Tu peux la caresser mais vas-y doucement, d'accord ?

D'une main hésitante, le petit garçon posa sa paume sur le pelage, les plumes étaient beaucoup plus douces que sa couverture, et il n'avait qu'une envie que la chouette deviennent son oreiller pour qu'il puisse s'endormir heureux. Avec un peu de timidité, il gratta la tête de la chouette, qui hulula doucement en signe de plaisir.

Si tu veux on peux l'amener au dortoir, mais il faut faire très attention aux surveillants.

Oui, je veux.

Le retour jusqu'au dortoir se fit silencieusement. Au détour d'un couloir, des voix et des bruits de pas se firent entendrent. Jeff et Harry se réfugièrent dans un petit placard. Heureusement pour eux, la chouette ne se fit pas entendre. Alors que les surveillants s'éloignaient, les deux orphelins continuèrent leurs chemins jusqu'à la chambre de Jeff. Arrivé à l'intérieur de la chambre, l'animal alla se posé sur un des montants du lit. Jeff se mit à son bureau puis se tourna vers Harry.

Que veux-tu écrire ?

Je ne sais pas moi… que je les recherche que je suis ici et que je les aime.

D'accord. Tu dictes, j'écris, je te lis et tu me dis si ça te va, ok ?

Ok.

_- « Chère Maman, Cher Papa,_

_Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, mais je suis Harry votre petit garçon celui qui a une cicatrice sur le front.. _

_Je voudrais que vous veniez me chercher car je ne veux plus être orphelin. _

_Je suis à l'orphelinat de Bringston au Nord de Londres. _

_Je vous aime_

_Harry. »_

_[ps : si vous croyez être de sa famille répondez avant le 1 septembre. Merci]_

Alors ça te plait ?

Oh oui alors ! J'espère vraiment qu'ils viendront me chercher.

Je l'espère aussi Harry [s'il vous plait que quelqu'un de bien vienne le chercher..]

Jeff se dirigea vers la chouette et lui attacha le papier à la patte.

Au fait tu veux lui donner un nom ?

Pourquoi tu crois qu'elle va revenir ?

Peut être, tu veux que je lui demande ?

Tu parles chouette ?

Un peu.

Jeff s'approcha de la chouette lui glissa quelques mot à l'oreille, et celle-ci hulula de joie.

Tu peux, elle est d'accord.

Alors… Plume d'ange ! Non trop bébé…Blanche ! Non trop conte de fée.. Hedwige !

Hedwige ?

Oui c'est le méchant corbeau dans le conte que me lit Stan !

Vraiment celui-là.. peux pas lire autre chose aux petits... maugréa l'aîné. Apporte ça aux parents du petit Harry, demanda-t-il à Hedwige.

Hedwige hulula doucement pour dire au revoir et se dirigea vers la fenêtre que Jeff s'empressa d'ouvrir. Les deux garçons regardèrent la chouette s'envoler au loin. L'un priant pour que ses parents viennent le chercher, l'autre pour un avenir heureux pour le plus jeune.

0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o

Pas très loin de là, un homme se fit réveiller par un bruit de claquement. Il se leva et s'aperçut qu'une chouette le regardait d'un air fatigué. Il maugréa quelque chose que lui seul compris puis entreprit de faire entrer le volatile.

Celui-ci se posa doucement sur la commande de la chambre, et tendit sa patte. L'homme déroula le petit papier, et lut. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, l'homme eut des flashs, qui ne lui plaisait guère.

A la fin de sa lecture, il se leva rageusement ! Qui ! ?

Qui avait osé ? ? ?

Il posa ses yeux d'un noir profond sur la chouette qui lui avait apporté la lettre, et son regard bleu le calma un peu. Il lui déposa un peu d'eau et des graines et partit regardé la lune.

Akaya

Un chtite review ? ? ?

Gros bisous à vous !


	2. Chapter 2

Dislcamer : Rien ne m'appartient à part peut –être la fiction… Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à notre cher J.K Rowling.. ( qui m'a beaucoup déçu lors de son dernier tome.. )

Relation père/fils : Severus/Harry

Pairing : HP/ ? ?

Attention à l'avenir relation entre hommes donc puristes et ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de relation veuillez retourner en arrière ! !

Note de l'auteur : Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous, en espérant que cette petite fiction (qui est ma première) vous plaira ! !

Désolé pour le retard.. Petit problème d'ordre familial. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier.

Je devais poster le jour où Michael Jackson est décédé et j'ai passé ma journée devant la télé..

Excusez-moi du grand retard.

Chapitre 2 :

Severus ne savait pas quoi, et cela pour la première fois de sa vie. Ce petit garçon, ce bébé qu'il avait vu lors de la lecture de la lettre était son fils ? Etait-ce le petit Harry ? Harry Potter ? Serait-ce possible que cela soit Harry Snape ?

Il n'avait eu qu'une brève mais passionnée liaison avec Lily. Elle avait demandé à Potter de les aider, car Severus devait garder sa couverture d'espions, et jamais au grand jamais le serpentard ne penserait que le rouge et or accepterait. La jeune gryffondor est tombé enceinte peu après, tout le monde pensait que James était le père et peut être était-ce mieux ainsi.. Personne n'aurait aimé le garçon s'il portait le nom de Snape.

Mais alors pourquoi le fait d'avoir lu ce fichu bout de papier avait fait apparaître des flashs ? Le gamin ne pouvait pas faire de magie ! Pas à son âge ! Mais la chouette était encore la.. Donc soit il connaît le monde magique, soit quelqu'un autour de lui connaît la magie.. Mais qui ?

Severus ne pouvait plus dormir. Trop de questions lui traversaient l'esprit. Il se dirigea vers la table et reprit la lettre. Devait-il répondre ? Si oui, mettre quoi ? Severus se prit la tête entre les mains, mais pourquoi cette stupide chouette blanche était venue vers lui ! ! Pourquoi ? ?

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o

Le lendemain, le petit Harry alla dans le dortoir où se trouvait Jeff, son grand frère de cœur. Il s'approcha à petits pas vers le lit de son aîné et après avoir vu qu'il dormait, il prit son élan et sauta sur le matelas.

- Aaaahhh ! ! !

- Coucou Jeff ! !

- Harry ? ! !

- Bah oui ! Dis tu sais quand elle va revenir Hedwige ?

- Hedwige ! ?

- Bah oui la chouette ! ! ! T'as oublié ?

- Ah.. heu.. non.. Je ne sais pas Harry et parle correctement !

- Moui .. râla le plus jeune.

- Bon maintenant que je suis réveillé allons au réfectoire.

- Chouette ! ! !

- Quel gamin… maugréa Jeff.

Après quelques minutes, le duo partit au rez-de-chaussée pour petit déjeuner. Jeff repensa à la veille et espéra que la chouette.. Hedwige revienne vite, il ne voulait pas être réveiller tous les jours par Harry lui posant toujours la même question !

Alors que Jeff s'empiffrait, Harry ne mangeait presque rien. L'aîné remarqua son comportement, et se demanda à quoi pouvait bien penser le petit.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- A mes parents.

- Ah..

- J'espère qu'ils ont bien reçu la lettre.. Et que tu ne m'as pas dit de bêtises.

- Pourquoi je te dirais des bêtises ?

- Bah quand même des chouettes qui apportent des lettres, c'est un peu nul, non ?

- Non, moi je trouve ça mignon !

- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir

- Mais non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Bon ça suffit Harry, si tu ne veux pas me croire c'est ton choix. Mais saches que je t'ai dit la vérité !

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o0

Dans un petit manoir en Ecosse..

'Bon je fais quoi ? Je réponds ou je réponds pas ? Ces visions sont-elles vrai ou non ? Rahh… je suis sur que c'est un coup du fou citronné.. j'en suis sur ! Il n'y a que lui qui s'amuse des gens..'

Severus ouvrit le tiroir de droite de son bureau, et entreprit de relire la lettre. Une fois arrivé à la fin, il posa ses yeux sur la photo, la seule qui ornait le meuble.

- Dis moi Lily.. C'est bien notre fils ? Si oui pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ? Etais-tu au courant ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

Severus laissa la lettre sur le bureau et partit en direction de son laboratoire. S'il voulait savoir si c'était bien son fils il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire. Une chose qui était interdite par le ministère, de la magie noire.

Alors qu'il rentrait dans son antre, il entreprit de pousser la table de préparation dans un coin à l'aide de sa baguette, puis se dirigea vers une étagère. Alors qu'il tendait le bras pour prendre le bâton blanc, il se demande si cela était vraiment une bonne idée. Mais s'il voulait une réponse, il devait le faire.

Il dessina un pentacle en craie à même le sol, puis disposa une bougie à chaque extrémité. Il enleva ses chaussures, puis se mit en tailleur au milieu de la forme géométrique.

Une légère incantation se fit entendre. Le froid se fit plus présent dans la pièce, Severus sentait ses orteils s'engourdirent. Alors que le froid commençait à prendre possession de son corps, il sentit comme un courant d'air, près de son épaule. L'homme sourit à l'intérieur de lui-même ; la magie opérait. Il continua son incantation, oubliant le froid se concentrant sur la personne à appeler. LiLy.

Le courant d'air se fit plus rapproché, puis d'un coup la pièce se réchauffa. L'homme ouvrit doucement les yeux, et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Devant lui se tenait la femme qu'il avait tant aimée.

- Lily ?

- Oui, Severus. C'est moi.

La jeune rousse flottait légèrement dans l'air, et se mit dans la même position que l'homme à la différence qu'elle ne touchait pas terre.

- Je sais pourquoi tu m'as appelé, Sev.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, Tu m'as fait venir car tu as reçu une lettre. Tu sais de là où nous sommes, nous voyons tout.

- Oh ..

- Severus, je suis désolé si tu ne souviens de rien, tout cela est de ma faute et non celle de Dumbledore.

- Ce n'est pas lui ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fais ça ? A nous et à notre fils ? ! C'est bien notre fils, n'est-ce pas Lily ?

- Oui, Severus. C'est ton fils. Tu sais si je t'ai effacé la mémoire, c'était pour ta couverture. Tout le monde devait penser que c'était le fils de James et non le tien ! Qu'aurais-tu fais si le Lord avait découvert que tu étais avec moi ?

- Tu aurais pu me le dire ! Je suis un excellent Occlumens l'aurais-tu oublié ! ? s'énerva Severus

- Non, bien sur que non, Sev, mais je l'ai fait par amour.. Même Dumbledore ne sait pas que c'est ton fils.

- Au moins un secret qu'il ne connaît pas, maugréa l'homme.

- Sev, si j'ai bien compris notre fils est dans un orphelinat..

- Oui.

- Tu dois le sortir de là.

- Tu en ai sur ?

- Severus ! !

Quelques heures plus tard, Severus jeta un autre parchemin au feu. Il ne savait pas quoi mettre en réponse. Après beaucoup d'essai, le dernier lui paru assez concluant.

_" Harry,_

_J'ai bien reçu ta lettre. _

_Je crois que tu es bien le fils que l'on m'avait caché pendant ces années._

_Si tu le veux bien, nous pouvons nous rencontrés quand tu le souhaitera. _

_Je te joins une photo de ta mère et moi. _

_Sincèrement_

_S.S"_

0o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00

**HOMMAGE : **

Un petit garçon a rejoint sa famille dans les étoiles.

Mais s'il se retourne il verrait un million d'étoiles qui peuplent la Terre.

Ces étoiles sont celles qu'il nous a données par son talent, sa musique, et sa gentillesse.

Profites de ta nouvelle vie Michael.

RAR :

Merci à Neko, adenoide, Egédan, zarakinel, NEPHERIA, Kyoko, reader Lily Joke ( je n'ai pas pu te répondre car tu n'as pas autorisé les réponses !)

Vos reviews m'ont très plaisir et je ferais un maximum pour les fautes ! !

A bientôt

Akaya l'Elfe


End file.
